1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a transmission for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a structure of an automated manual transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated manual transmissions allow gear ratios to be automatically changed by an actuator during use of a vehicle, so that they can provide convenience similar to automatic transmissions, and contribute to improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle because they have better power transmission efficiency than the automatic transmissions.
However, in the case of automated manual transmissions based on a synchromesh type of shifting mechanism, the moment power is inevitably cut takes place while the gear ratios are automatically changed by the actuator. In this case, torque is reduced and an unsmooth shifting phenomenon, that feels as when the vehicle is being momentarily jerked backwards, is generated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.